AvatarNaruto:The Adventures of Tinzu and Zeroun
by ShinobiRyan13
Summary: a story about two young who meet by horrible means Tinzu a young ninja is sent to kill a member of the hidden leaf village but in the process is transported to the strange world of avatar,


Avatar/Naruto: The Adventures of Tinzu and Zeroun

Rated: T for teen, no lemon scenes involved.

This is my first story so please be nice when reviewing also please do review.

Zeroun hatika yes sensei Tinzu seemed to vanish into mid air. Now were could that good for nothing Zeroun hatika be Tinzu thought to himself he then yelled Sharingan! While removing a mask from his face, his eyes as red as blood quickly spotted Zeroun who just happened to be nearby. Zeroun, Tinzu shouted Tinzu Uchiha I presume Zeroun replied with a cheap grin of excitement on his face. I've been sent here to kill you, prepare to die Zeroun hatika of the Hidden Leaf, Tinzu yelled as he pulled out his sword. Nice to see you too Zeroun said sarcastically. Just then Tinzu realized that young Zeroun also had the sharingan but his was not yet fully developed. Almost in unison they both shouted out black hole sharingan. Surprised that Zeroun also new this technique Tinzu amped up the power of his sharingan. But within doing this a monstrous black hole sucking both Tinzu and Zeroun inside of it. Tinzu landed on the hard ground and said Zeroun hatika I will kill you as he covered his bleeding eyes, then everything went black, no one knows how much time had passed but Tinzu had woken up in a dark room with a steel door with a red flag and a flame insignia above it, Tinzu wondering to himself were in god's name was he slowly opened the steel door and saw 4 guards that had seemed to be waiting for him to wake, one of the guards seemed different maybe a higher rank then the others, the guards noticed him and one of them said Prince Zuko he's awake. A prince Tinzu thought to himself, he then yelled who are you were am I why am I here, Prince Zuko replied your aboard a fire navy ship, were headed for the Avatar, Avatar what's an Avatar and why are they searching for it Tinzu said quietly to himself. While wondering what the heck was going on the fire navy ship slowly approached the South Pole was the avatar had apparently been hiding. A couple hours had passed since Tinzu had woken up in this bizarre and strange new world which he knew nothing of when they had finally had reached their destination. Tinzu saw the cowering villagers and thought to himself how pitiful and weak they all look. When docking prince Zuko, Tinzu, and several other soldiers got of the hardened steel war ship. After not spotting the avatar after asking about the avatar Zuko started to get antsy he grabbed an old looking lady out front as a young warrior had attempted to charge prince Zuko his plan backfire as everyone asked if sokka was okay. When prince Zuko was about to finish sokka off a young boy with arrow tattoo's appeared and announced that he was the avatar. Could he really be the one they were looking for but he's just a kid Tinzu said out loud. They were evenly matched prince Zuko and the avatar that is before the other guards had joined in the avatar was sure to be a goner, then all of a sudden there was a high pitched noise and a person had yelled out rasengan. There was a cloud of dust and when it cleared all seven guards were on the ground and another young warrior was standing in front of them. Zeroun Tinzu shouted angrily ill kill you with a quick hand sign Tinzu shouted fire style fire dragon jutsu and a fiery dragon rose from his hands and hit Zeroun directly in the stomach, Zeroun fell with a thud and the avatar had promised to go with Prince Zuko if he left Zeroun and the other villagers alone Zuko agreed happily. We then set a hasty course for the fire nation but Prince Zuko's sweet victory didn't last long for what seemed to be a flying ox landed on the ship with Zeroun a girl and the young warrior sokka aboard it, it was an epic battle in the end we had almost won when the avatar began to glow which seemed to unlock the avatar's vast hidden strength it seemed that with a single flick of his wrist he had destroyed the war ship before the avatar and his friends were able to escape Tinzu was able to memorize their chakra to later track them down but for now Tinzu and the crew were stuck on a frozen ice cap with not a single method of escape in sight or was there.

I know this chapter is short compared to others but that's all that I had time for there will be more chapters up shortly.


End file.
